


To Hold

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Older and Faceless, Arya needs to touch Sansa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hold

She didn't know if she wanted to be Arya Stark again. It had taken her a long time to let go of Arya, to let go of the pain and grief of a murdered family and a lost home, but she had eventually. It'd been years since she'd dreamed of being a wolf.

Now who she was changed as needed. Today she was Ria, a new chamber maid in service of the Lord of the Eyrie's lady wife. It took her the length of a heartbeat to learn the information she'd come to the Vale for. Just one look at the lady and Ria knew she really was Sansa Stark and not some impostor like the Arya Stark wedded to Ramsay Bolton. Sansa looked just like a younger version of her mother Lady Catelyn. Ria ached to touch her, to hold her.

"Are you unwell?" Sansa asked, not unkindly, when she saw Ria standing there gaping at her.

"No, m'lady," Ria answered.

That evening it was Sansa's lady's maid who was unwell, struck by a sudden stomach illness that kept her in the privy. Ria took over the duty of helping Sansa bathe and prepare for bed. She helped her out of her clothes and into the tub. She scrubbed her back and washed her hair, and when Sansa was finished soaking, she helped her out of the tub. She dried her off with a towel, patting nearly every inch of her. If Sansa noticed how her new maid's every touch lingered, she didn't say anything.

Ria wanted to talk with her, but there was a big difference between what a sister might say and what a maid was permitted to say. She couldn't say, _I hear Harry's away hunting and whoring more than he's home. Is he breaking your heart or are you happy to have him gone?_ Instead she said, "I hear his lordship is very handsome. You must miss him very much, my lady."

"Hmmmm?" Sansa said distractedly, her thoughts obviously far away. "Oh, yes, I miss him very much."

It didn't sound like she cared one way or another. Somehow that was worse than if she'd been unhappy. Ria set the towel aside, still on her knees. She ran her hand up the inside of Sansa's leg from shin to thigh. She let her hand rest there, stroking the soft skin, the touch a question.

"Yes," Sansa whispered.

Ria kissed her way up the inside of one thigh. When she reached Sansa's cunt, she stopped and started over, kissing the other thigh. Sansa spread her legs wider and grasped Ria's hair in anticipation. But Ria ignored her cunt again. She kissed her belly, her hands tracing the curves of her hips and waist. She stood up to reach her breasts. She suckled one nipple and squeezed the other, then switched. Sansa was moaning. Ria wanted to kiss her mouth but she felt that, somehow, that would be worse than what she was already doing.

She knelt again and spread the lips of Sansa's cunt. She kissed her there once before she began to lick. Sansa's moaning grew louder and louder as Ria tongued her, until she realized it. Then she quieted herself, whimpering when she couldn't remain completely silent. Ria liked her noisy. She dipped her forefinger inside Sansa to wet it with her own juices before running it along the cleft of her arse. Sansa gave a startled gasp and then a moan of pain/pleasure as Ria worked the finger into her arsehole.

Her knees buckled when she came and Ria had to help her into bed. She crawled in beside her and drew the covers over them. She held her and Sansa let her for a while, before she kissed Ria's neck and slid her hand between her legs.

They slept curled together like little wolfcubs, and that night Arya dreamed a wolf dream.


End file.
